feliz navidad, mi lindo gatito
by madrigal.Karou
Summary: una noche de fiesta, terminará en una caza de tesoro, donde los sentimientos ser harán visibles y las identidades no importarán mucho para el corazón de los enamorados. threeshot, posible lemmon
1. una fiesta, una cita

Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos my lady y yo tendríamos una cita ¡UNA CITA! Bueno, al menos yo lo veía de esa forma. Gracias al fanatismo de Chloe, mi compañera de clases y convenientemente la hija del alcalde, había persuadido a su padre de organizar una extravagante fiesta de navidad, teniendo como invitados estelares a los héroes de Paris, es decir la mas linda, valiente, fuerte y temeraria mujer de todos los tiempos, dueña de mi corazón, es decir: ladybug y al más carismático, coqueto, valeroso gato que podría existir, es decir, mua, Chat Noir.

La fiesta sería una obra de beneficencia que tendría como objetivo la recaudación de fondos para diferentes centros. Al menos dos cosas buenas saldrían de la frivolidad y egoísmo de la hija del alcalde. Lady me había pedido que la esperará en la torre Eiffel para llegar juntos a la recepción, y llegue algunos minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Increíblemente Plagg trasformó mi usual traje negro por algo un poco más elegante y aburrido, casi me recordaba a las reuniones que papá tenía en casa con algunos empresarios en donde usaba las ajustadas corbatas que en ocasiones no me dejaban ni respirar. En esta ocasión tenía un pantalón y chaleco de tela satinada a juego con una camisa blanca de mancuernillas de patitas de gato negro. Una corbata verde algo floja remataba el look, y me sentía increíblemente a gusto, podía hacer las cosas que normalmente hacía con mi traje sin estropear o romper nada. Lo único que se conservaba de mi traje era mi bastón, oculto bajo el pantalón y mis garras negras.

Esta noche tenía un plan, y en mi mano sostenía más de 20 rosas rojas envueltas en papel moteado, hechas especialmente para una chica muy especial. Estaba impaciente por ver su reacción cuándo llegará, incluso me sentía algo ansioso. Puntualmente, my lady llegó cayendo elegantemente a un lado y recogiendo su yoyo.

-¿listo gatito?

Me quede anonadado ante la imagen que tenía frente a mi. El traje moteado había sido remplazado por un vestido que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo hasta debajo de la cintura sin mangas y un discreto escote, para transformarse en tela un poco más vaporosa y amplia, que terminaba a la altura de las rodillas. Sus zapatillas eran elegantes, y ligeramente altas, para comodidad y una caída discreta. Su cabello y antifaz eran el mismo, tenía sus coquetos aretes moteados, unos delicados guantes blancos satinados y un bolso pequeño para acomodar su yoyo. Simplemente era la visión más exquisita que podría tener como regalo de navidad, y eso era decir mucho considerando el hecho que mi deseo de tener una cita con la chica que me gustaba estaba cumpliéndose ya.

Una pequeña risita me sacó de mis pensamientos, y me recordó en donde estaba, con quien y lo que se suponía que haría. Saque de detrás de mí el ramo de rosas y lo extendí mientras me colocaba en una rodilla.

-un presente que solo sirve para resaltar tu belleza.

Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y estaba seguro que no era solo el reflejo del vestido. Tomó sin vacilar el ramo y rose accidentalmente sus manos enguantadas, tratando de buscar un punto de contacto.

-gracias, son hermosas.

-no más que tú, my lady- de repente me pregunte como había logrado subir con ese vestido sin reverl algo de piel. Solo de pensarlo me sonroje considerablemente. Porque si eso hubiera pasado al subir, el bajar sería algo muy interesante.

-y bien ¿nos vamos?

Ni siquiera me contestó, solo se acercó y con un movimiento rápido saco mi bastón de detrás de mi espalda, lo extendió hasta tocar el piso, dándome la espalda y dejándome la boca seca. El vestido de la parte de atrás se encontraba con un escote pronunciado que dejaba al descubierto su espalda de tono crema. Sin duda esta noche seria una de las mas largas de mi vida, con tantas tentaciones tan próximas a mi.

Me acerque a ella, comprendiendo el movimiento, me sujete fuertemente a mi herramienta de combate mientras mi otra mano se ajustaba a la estrecha cintura de mi compañera, buscando descuidadamente el contacto de su piel, aunque no fuera directo. Por su parte ladybug se acerco hasta quedar enganchada a mi cuello con sus suaves manos, pegando su cuerpo y acomodándose para que fuera un descenso rápido y sin complicaciones.

Brincamos sin vacilar, confiando uno en el otro, y por un instante sentí su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. ¡dios! Si tan solo ella me diera una oportunidad, nos diera una oportunidad para ser parte de la vida del otro, todo esto seria muy diferente. No importara quien fuera, si la conociera o no, porque yo la amaba, porque no me había enamorado de una cara, sino de su esencia

Tocamos suelo sin hacer ruido, volví a guardar mi bastón y ofreci mi mano como apoyo a mi lady para caminar hasta la recepción, después de todo, no estaba demasiado lejos de la torre. Ella la acepto y anduvimos sin platicar, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y el silencio. Note que ella estaba un poco nerviosa, mordiéndose su labio de vez en cuando, y dejándome con las ganas de probar esos carnosos labios.

-vaya. Vaya. Ladybug nunca está nerviosa ante un akuma, pero si tiene que enfrentarse muchas personas en una cena…- no pude terminar la frase porque me enterró su codo en mis costillas de manera juguetona. Mientras fingía un intenso dolor y me doblaba teatralmente ella solo se burlaba, regalándome la mas hermosa sincera sonrisa que tenía. Y lo amaba, porque esas sonrisas siempre me las dedicaba a mí.

-por suerte tengo un gatito que gusta de ser mi héroe y me salvará en caso de ser necesario.- su convicción era tal, que no dude que su broma fuera en realidad una declaración muy acertada. Siguió avanzando, dejándome atrás.

Corrí para alcanzarla, y viendo mi oportunidad, pase mis brazos por su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente, apoyando su espalda en mi pecho, acomode mis labios cerca de su oreja.

-siempre que my lady me necesite, en cualquier lado, para cualquier cosa, siempre estaré para ella- termine de hablarle y atrape su oreja con mis labios para jalarla ligeramente. Espere que me aventara o buscara la distancia, pero en realidad solo apretó sus manos sobre mis brazos y sentí como se encogía entre mis brazos. No tenía forma de ver su aspecto, pero estaba convencido que su rostro estaba cubierto de un hermoso rojo. Últimamente ese era mi color favorito.

-¿po…podrías soltarme gatito?

A regañadientes solté mi agarre, pero mantuve mi mano cerca de su cintura hasta que llegamos a la recepción. En la entrada había cientos de reporteros y demás admiradores, ni siquiera sabía que la mitad de París nos amará. Chicos y chicas con orejas de gato negras, o con mariquitas pintadas en sus playeras y demás accesorios. Mi compañera Alya estaba grabando para su ladyblog, buscando cualquier pista que le revelara la identidad de my lady. Curiosamente mi amigo Nino estaba muy cerca de ella, y últimamente me parecía a mi que dirigía muchas miradas hacia las bancas detrás nuestro en clases.

Saludamos a la mayoría, los flashes estuvieron al por mayor y las ofertas para entrevistas exclusivas nos invadieron de inmediato. Ni lady ni yo aceptamos ninguna. Entramos al salón en donde más gente nos rodeó de inmediato. El alcalde nos dio la bienvenida y mi lady fue acechada por una Chloe demasiado fanática.

Aunque no fue por voluntad propia, casi de inmediato fui pasado a segundo plano, lo cual me fastidio un poco, porque recordaba esos días en los que mi padre tenía que ir a reuniones importantes y me dejaba de la misma forma. Era algo frustrante para mí. Camine sin rumbo fijo, manteniendo pequeñas conversaciones cordiales con los que me detenían, y mirando de vez en cuando a mi pobre ladybug caminando, o más bien siendo remolcada por Chloe por toda la sala presentándola como su íntima amiga. De alguna forma, levanto su vista hacia mi dirección y me sonrió, suplicando por ayuda.

En ese momento la pequeña orquesta comenzó a lindo vals y cumpliendo mi promesa de siempre estar para ella, camine rápidamente e intercepte a las dos chicas extendiendo mi mano como el caballero que era.

-¿me permitiría este vals, my lady?

-lo siento chat, pero en estos momentos…- como siempre Chloe malinterpreto mis palabras, pensando que era para ella.

-no, yo lo siento señorita, pero solo tengo una my lady- conteste mirando directamente a mi pequeña catarina. Ella no espero a escuchar otra palabra, sino que de inmediato tomo mi mano y nos guie para acomodarnos en la pista de baile.

Bailamos con el compás, dando vueltas alrededor de pista, su mano sobre la mía, pensando en los pasos de otro. La alce varias veces mientras girábamos, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros y yo sosteniéndola de la cintura.

-Sabes, podemos irnos cuando tú quieras.- le sonreí coquetamente- solo pídelo, y estaremos saltando en las azoteas en un instante.

-lo sé- me respondió.

Antes de que la pieza terminará, tomó mi mano y me jaló fuera de pista, rumbo hacia las escaleras de emergencia. Cerramos la puerta antes de que alguien más entrara, y de repente, sus manos estuvieron en mi rostro, para luego sentir unos cálidos labios sobre los míos, un beso rápido y sin titubeos. Tan espontaneo e inesperado que me dejó completamente paralizado en segundos.

Se separó de mi para contemplar mi rostro, que se sentía completamente caliente en ese momento. Ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada, pero yo estaba casi seguro que mi cara era roja como su traje.

-bien gatito, vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres para buscar tu regalo de navidad. Dicho esto, me deposito un nuevo beso en los labios y corrió hacia las escaleras, tomando ventaja de estaba pequeña casería del tesoro. Lo que no sabía es que yo amaba la búsqueda y cacería.


	2. cazador atrapado

De inmediato deje a mis instintos salir a jugar y de algo estaba seguro, esta noche mi presa sería devorada lentamente. Mi vista y audición se agudizaron rápidamente, comencé a correr por las mismas escaleras, siguiendo los pasos de la chica de ojos azules que me robaba el aliento. Justo en el momento que salía hacia el tejado, ella saltó atando su yoyo en alguna parte de otro techo, mandando un saludo a la militar en mi dirección. Salte en la dirección de que parecía haber tomado, pero después de saltar por 9 azoteas le perdí completamente de vista. De inmediato tome mi bastón e incremente su tamaño, me coloque en la punta y con el panorama de toda la ciudad busque en los tejados algún movimiento o una señal.

Ciertamente, el encanto de la ciudad en épocas navideñas era hermosa, una ligera lluvia de nieve comenzaba a caer sobre calles, callejones y tejados. Las luces conferían al ambiente una calidez diferente, única y especial, como mi lady, única y muy especial para mí. Recorrí cada zona con sumo cuidado, y agradecía mi visión en este momento, de lo contrario, la escasa luz lunar no sería de mucha ayuda.

-te tengo- dije cuando vi una silueta deslizarse con una flexibilidad y elegancia tan propia de ella. Salte al tejado más próximo y corrí en la dirección, saltando como nunca antes lo había hecho, ¡estaba tan eufórico! Por primera vez me encontraba experimentando un mar de sensaciones, todas tan liberadoras e increíblemente satisfactorias que sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Era diferente a mi trasformación. Era diferente a todo lo que conocía, algo desconocido que me encontraba ansioso de probar.

Aterrice en un antiguo edificio que hasta donde recordaba estaba en remodelación, y observe pequeñas pisadas sobre la delgada capa de nieve que se estaba acumulando en el amplio tejado con antiguas chimeneas. Seguí las pisadas, que terminaban detrás de una amplia chimenea de ladrillo. Sonreí maliciosamente cuando vi mi cacería terminada.

Si my lady estaba escondida detrás, el juego habría terminado y la victoria seria mía, en realidad había sido muy simple, quizá demasiado simple. Pero no me molestaba en absoluto. Camine en silencio y decidido a sorprender a la chica que seguramente se ocultaba creyéndose segura y a salvo de mí, pero no tenía idea de que más pronto de lo que pensaba estaría entre mis brazos. Sin embargo la sorpresa fue mía cuando lo único que encontré fue una carta y un poco de muérdago colgado por encima de mi estatura.

Tome el pedazo de papel entre mis brazos y lo abrí. Una hermosa caligrafía contenía una sola frase: _fin del juego, la victoria es mía, feliz navidad mi pequeño minino. Te atrape._

Al voltearme de inmediato una cuerda me envolvió contra el escape de la chimenea, dejándome completamente inmóvil. Tarde un poco en comprender que el lazo era en realidad un yoyo que conocía muy bien. Por eso todo resultaba tan fácil, de un momento a otro había pasado de cazador a presa.

-¿Estás en un aprieto mi minino?

La voz de lady me pareció increíblemente lo más sexy que había escuchado hasta ese momento.

-Siempre cuento con una hermosa chica que venga en mi auxilio- sonreí con coquetería, vigilando los movimientos de mi compañera. Sus hermosos ojos azules parecían más vivaces hoy. Pero no estaba seguro que ocurría entre nosotros, solo rezaba porque fuera a durar para siempre, porque jure que me golpearía hasta olvidar si esto era una broma pesada o algo por el estilo.

Sin ninguna forma de moverme y con mis manos atadas-literalmente- ella se aprovechó y enrollo sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, dejándome completamente sonrojado y creando repentinamente una intimidad que erizó cada parte de mi piel.

-Creo que has olvidado algo- dijo señalando el pedazo de muérdago que colgaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Su mirada decidida y su firme agarre no me dejo dudas. Y en ese momento, no importaba nada salvo sus suaves labios en contacto nuevamente con los míos. De repente sentí el afloje de la cuerda y su liberación.

No perdí tiempo y enseguida atrape su cintura y la estreche contra mi cuerpo mientras profundizaba el beso, ya no era suave, era exigente, no buscaba solo algún sentimiento de amor, sino que expresaba en ese beso la pasión con la que la quería, en ese beso deseaba plasmar todo lo que significaba para mí, para mi soledad, era mi milagro personal, el amuleto de la suerte que llegó para restaurar a un pobre gato negro.

Le solté solo cuando la necesidad de aire fue más grande que la necesidad de contacto.

-Creerás que estoy loca, pero te juro que necesito esto- su frase era entrecortada debido a las fuertes respiraciones que estaba dando- Chat, tu compañía ha significado mucho para mí, y ahora entendiendo el sentimiento que ha nacido aquí- tomo una de mis manos y la posicionó sobre su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón. El mío pareció detenerse por unos minutos a causa del movimiento- tú, gato tonto, has entrado aquí sin avisar.

Su confesión lo fue todo, ella no necesitaba escuchar mis palabras, en ese preciso momento las palabras estaban por mucho demás. Subí mis manos con sumo cuidado a su rostro, lo tome gentilmente y bese su frente, sus ojos, su pequeña y hermosa nariz, sus mejillas y finalmente, después de un tiempo que se me antojo una eternidad, deslice mis labios sobre los suyos.

Tan solo ella, mi preciada ladybug, mi amada ladybug. La nieve ahora estaba en su cabello y el mío. La sentí temblar bajo mi contacto. Y no estaba seguro si era a causa de nuestros besos o por la combinación y el clima. Tal vez era un poco de ambas.

-Necesitamos encontrar un lugar adecuado, al menos que gustes de ser un helado- la abrace para cubrirla nuevamente, y entre mis brazos su titirar fue mayor. Yo no podía sentir el clima que me rodeaba. No con todo lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Ven. Es hora de entrar- tomo mi mano entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y caminando hasta la orilla de una construcción, cercana a una ventana abierta. La deslice con cuidado hacia el interior de aquel hermoso edificio y luego yo me deslice, para encontrarme de repente en una vieja habitación con antiguos muebles y una escena increíblemente cautivante.

En el centro de la gran habitación había una cama antigua con dosel, y a pesar de la apariencia del exterior, aquel sitio parecía intacto, sin pisca de polvo u cualquier otra cosa. Ese mueble me parecía extremadamente intimidante en aquel momento, de alguna manera, sin darme cuenta, estaba esperando algo que posiblemente no haríamos, ni mis más alocadas ideas me podrían haber llevado a pensar en algún momento como ese.

Mi compañía no pasó desapercibido la expresión que debería de tener mi cara, porque de inmediato volvió a tomar mi mano y apretándola más y captando toda mi atención nuevamente. Quería quitarme la trasformación, revelarme ante ella y pedirle su identidad. Pero no estaba tan seguro si era el momento correcto. Parecía leerme el pensamiento.

-Sé lo que piensas. No quiero saber tu identidad- sentí un pequeño golpe al oír esas palabras- no me malentiendas. Sabes porque. No quiero ponerte en peligro. No importa quien seas, no necesito verte, no saber quién seas, porque no me enamore de una cara, yo me enamore de una maravillosa persona, de lo que es, no de quien es, pero si para ti es tan importante eso…- de inmediato llevó sus manos en sus orejas, hacia los pequeños aretes que eran parte de su transformación. Detuve lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ella confiaba en mi, y no estaba enamorada del joven talentoso al que todo mundo creía perfecto. Ella me veía a mí, mi personalidad y debía de bastarme con eso, por el momento.

-No, no te obligues a nada que no estés segura de hacer… no ahora, no lo necesito para saber que te quiero. Más que eso, te amo, mi ladybug.

Ella asintió, en parte aliviada, en parte agradecida. En ese momento no estaba seguro de que continuaba, que era lo que pasaría entre nosotros. ¿Acaso nos quedaríamos a charlar aquella noche de navidad? ¿Esperaríamos para ver el amanecer? Para ella tenía toda una vida, si era necesario.

Me acerque a ella desde detrás y la estreche entre mis brazos, como tantas veces soñé, como pocas veces pude hacerlo. Ella frotó sus manos enguantadas y poco a poco se dio la vuelta, comenzando un vals sin música, con un compás simple. Me deje llevar, si ella quería estar danzando hasta el amanecer que así fuera.

Su rostro fue tan adorable y cautivante en ese momento que no me contuve y la bese, primero con la delicadeza con la que se besa a una flor, pero luego ella me permitió explorar más, abriendo sus labios e invitándome a seguir probando, a darme un manjar con ellos.

Sus manos, colocadas en mis hombros se aferraron a mi nuca y cabello, invitando a acercarme más, a no perder contacto, yo por mi parte la pegue tanto a mi como me fue posible, sin ningún espacio. Caminamos sin dirección, hasta que de repente sentí que su peso y el mío sé hundían en algo blando. Me aleje momentáneamente para observar como ambos habíamos caído sobre la cama que minutos antes me había sobrecogido.

-My lady ¿estas…?- no pude acabar la frase porque de inmediato le jalo hacia ella para un comenzar un nuevo beso, incluso más apasionado que los anteriores. Me arme de valor y deslice mis manos por sus suaves curvas, aun faltas de madurar. Si su cuerpo así podía provocarme de una manera inimaginable, no quería ni pensar en lo que causaría cuando fuera mayor, con un cuerpo más definido.

Baje desde su cadera hasta la base de sus senos, sin ir mas lejos por miedo al rechazo, al sentir que estaba siendo demasiado osado, pero en ese momento me pregunte ¿Qué diablos me podía importar ir demasiado lejos, cuando estábamos llegando a este punto? Pase mis manos por todo el contorno de sus senos, y para mi satisfacción escuche un suave gemir como respuesta. Una invitación a seguir continuando.

Acomode a mi lady mejor sobre la cama y yo encima de ella, procurando no dejar caer mi peso por completo y deleitándome por los lugares que su cuerpo y el mío se rozaban. Después baje mis manos hacia sus muslos, subiendo su falda, encontrando solo encaje y una suave piel cremosa. Reprimí un grito de euforia y seguí explorando, cuando parecía que sus labios necesitaban un descanso, vague hasta su cuello, y más allá aun.

Su disposición a continuar me sobrecogía, me impulsaba a seguir hasta terminar, y estaba seguro de que lo haría. Me aleje levemente para admirarla, sus mejillas rosadas, su cuerpo tan ansioso como el mío, pero con demasiada ropa aun. Busque una forma de aflojar el agarre del vestido de su cuerpo, pero no encontré nada, y me sentí frustrado. Ella, con una risa entre juguetona y nerviosa, se incorporó solo lo necesario para revelar un broche oculta entre la tela, lo presiono y de inmediato la parte posterior cedió, dejándome con la boca seca. Sus senos, no demasiado grandes, pero tampoco demasiado pequeños, de alguna forma eran perfectos para mí. Sin siquiera pensarlo, me acerque a ellos y los toque delicadamente con ambas manos. Ella se estremeció al contacto, y su rubor parecía estar en todo su rostro, incluso detrás del antifaz.

-¿te… te gustan?

-Permíteme demostrarte cuanto me gustan.- le di un gentil beso en los labios, para después bajar mi rostro a la altura de su pecho y comenzar a explorar esas zonas. Deje un camino entre aquellos bellos montes. Para después dedicarme exclusivamente a atender entre uno y otro, primero fueron besos tiernos, pero no pude soportar mucho antes de comenzar a succionar de sus rosados y tierno pezones. Fui por tiempos, dedicando lo mismo al seno izquierdo que al seno derecho. Fui recompensado por una hermosa canción, pequeños gemidos y grandes suspiros que me indicaban si debía continuar o no.

-necesito…. Necesito…- ni siquiera podía formular una oración mi querida y pequeña lady.

.-¿Qué necesitas? Dime lo que quieres, todo, todo lo que quieras, te lo daré.

-Te necesito, quiero sentir tu piel en contacto con la mía,

Yo estaba sumamente preparado. Mi miembro estaba completamente rígido y pareció crecer más al escuchar esas palabras y recordando que todavía mi cuerpo tenia gran parte de ropa que estorbaba para ese momento, me despoje de todo, y quitando del camino lo que a ladybug le estorbaba. Cuando estaba a punto de despojarme de lo último, mi ropa interior, ella me detuvo, con sus delicada manos tomo el elástico de mis bóxer y los bajo ella misma.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Antes que nada pido una disculpa a las primeras personas que leyeron mi segundo capítulo, debido a un error el documento se subió mal y cambio todo el orden, aquí dejo la corrección y espero sus comentarios con ansias.**


	3. por siempre my lady

¿te… te gustan?

-Permíteme demostrarte cuanto me gustan.- le di un gentil beso en los labios, para después bajar mi rostro a la altura de su pecho y comenzar a explorar esas zonas. Deje un camino entre aquellos bellos montes. Para después dedicarme exclusivamente a atender entre uno y otro, primero fueron besos tiernos, pero no pude soportar mucho antes de comenzar a succionar de sus rosados y tierno pezones. Fui por tiempos, dedicando lo mismo al seno izquierdo que al seno derecho. Fui recompensado por una hermosa canción, pequeños gemidos y grandes suspiros que me indicaban si debía continuar o no.

-necesito…. Necesito…- ni siquiera podía formular una oración mi querida y pequeña lady.

.-¿Qué necesitas? Dime lo que quieres, todo, todo lo que quieras, te lo daré.

-Te necesito, quiero sentir tu piel en contacto con la mía,

Yo estaba sumamente preparado. Mi miembro estaba completamente rígido y pareció crecer más al escuchar esas palabras y recordando que todavía mi cuerpo tenia gran parte de ropa que estorbaba para ese momento, me despoje de todo, y quitando del camino lo que a ladybug le estorbaba. Cuando estaba a punto de despojarme de lo último, mi ropa interior, ella me detuvo, con sus delicada manos tomo el elástico de mis bóxer y los bajo ella misma.

Sentí que mi cuerpo entero explotaba a causa de su suave toque. Ella misma parecía osada, pero al mismo tiempo podía observar su temor, su miedo a la incertidumbre y lo desconocido, era también desconocido para mí. Por su reacción, supuse que ambos éramos novatos en esta arte, y sin embargo parecía que estábamos seguros de los movimientos, de las cosas que hacíamos el uno por otro, sin dudas, con pausas, con exigencias. Buscando complacer al otro, de alguna manera era el único motor que teníamos y al que nos aferrábamos para continuar, el placer del otro.

Me levante para permitir que mi lady siguiera con su labor, quitándome toda la ropa y quedando desnudo ante ella. Cuando acabo, su vista viajo de arriba abajo, no supe como sentirme en ese momento. Si cohibido o satisfecho de que su mirada fuera tan aprobatoria. Podría decirse que mi orgullo masculino estaba hablando en este sentido. Por su parte, una vez que pensé que era suficiente el tiempo, me abalance sobre ella, jalando todas las ropas arrugadas que tenía encima hacia abajo, dejando al paso de la tela un camino de besos húmedos y algunas pequeñas mordidas en ciertos puntos. Me estaba resultando casi imposible no hacerlo.

Ella solo suspiraba y de vez en cuando gemía audiblemente por las caricias que le daba a su cuerpo, indicándome que puntos eran más receptivos. La ropa quedo en el suelo, y su bella piel quedo completamente a mi vista, sus suaves senos, su vientre, el valle entre sus piernas, sus muslos. Era una diosa digna de adorarse.

-eres hermosa- entre más la veía, menos palabras tenia para describirle.

-ven aquí, gatito- de inmediato extendió sus manos hacia mí, yo gustoso me uní a ella. Sus labios y los míos comenzaron a explorarse mutuamente mientras nuestros cuerpos se comenzaban a reconocer.

Su suavidad no tenía comparación. De repente sentí sus manos bajar hacia mi pecho y mas allá, cuando llego a mi erección, sentí como si esta estuviera cobrando vida, hinchándose y poniéndose aún más duro. Solo pude dar un pequeño ronroneo. Mientras las manos curiosas de comenzaron a moverse arriba y debajo de mi eje. Sentí como el líquido pre seminal comenzaba salir y tuve miedo de llegar demasiado rápido. Era un adolescente, claro estaba, pero no quería quedar como un chico demasiado hormonal y emocionado, a pesar de que así estuviera, tenía algo de orgullo y ego que debía de mantener intacto. Un gruñido bajo pareció asustar a mi compañera.

-¿te lastime? Lo siento …. Yo …pensé….pensé que lo estaba haciendo bien.- detuvo su mano en la base y parecía que estaba a punto de retirarse cuando sujete su mano, cubriéndola con la mía, manteniéndola en el sitio.

-nunca podrías lastimarme- dije mientras la guie hacia la punta- de hecho, lo estabas haciendo muy bien.

Ella sonrío en contestación y dejo que le guiara en los movimientos y la velocidad. Jamás había pensado en ella masturbándome y mucho menos en mi siendo su guía, pero ahora no podía dejarlo, lo necesitaba, necesitaba todo de ella en estos momentos. Cuando tuve suficiente retire su mano suavemente, y paseé una mano desde su tobillo hasta su muslo interno. Doblando su pierna para un mejor acceso.

En ciertas revistas adolescentes había leído que la primera vez podía ser dolorosa si la chica no se encontraba lubricada y lo que menos deseaba era causarle dolor alguno. Cuando encontré aquella parte tan íntima de ella con los dedos apenas si la roce. Encontré un lugar cálido y un poco húmedo. Pero no sabía si era lo suficiente o no. Comencé los roces delicados pero firmes, mirándole para comprender sus reacciones y seguir o no mi trabajo.

La habitación tenia un hermoso eco de sus murmullos con palabras cortas que me animaban a seguir tocando. Cuando encontré su capullo de placer lo explote sin importar nada. Mis dedos parecían tener vida propia y saber que parte y en que momento debía tocar.

-necesito sentirte adentro- su frase entrecortada me hizo sentir más ansioso. Pero no quería acabar aun. Por lo tanto unte mis dedos con su humedad y primero introduje uno en su cavidad. De inmediato sentí su estrecho canal, y me pregunte como yo podría caber en un sitia así de apretado. Mejor aún, el imaginar cómo me acogería su cuerpo me hizo vibrar.

Bombee durante unos instantes solo con un dedo mío en su interior, deleitándome con mi nombre entre sus labios repitiéndole como un mantra. Después me atreví a meter un segundo dedo, y cuando creí que era necesario tres fueron los dedos que estuvieron acogidos en su interior. De repente le sentí apretarse aún más y su cuerpo se estremecía debajo del mío. Su espalda se arqueo y sus pechos se pegaron al mío mientras cerraba sus ojos y sus labios formaban una O casi perfecta.

La vista más sexy fue dada ante mis ojos en ese momento: mi lady acababa de tener un orgasmo en mis manos. Le deje descansar unos minutos, deleitándome con sus expresiones cargadas de erotismo y sensualidad. Esperando alguna señal que me dijera que podía continuar. No importaba que eso parecía ser obvio, si ella me pidiera parar en ese momento, aunque tuviera un problema de bolas azules le respetaría. Pero rogaba por que no se echara para atrás a estas alturas.

Mientras pensaba esto, pasee mis dedos por su cabello libre, mirando sus ojos cerrados a través del antifaz. Deseando poder quitárselo, pero sabiendo de antemano que era algo imposible, sin embargo el antifaz ya era algo insignificante comparado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Sentí una fina mano tocar juguetonamente mis orejas gatunas y acariciar mi cabello despeinado. Posó su mano en mi cuello y me atrajo a sus labios, exigiendo un beso para volver a captar mi atención.

-¿estas segura?- fue lo primero que salió de mis labios cuando nos separamos- si no quieres, o si no estás preparadas podemos parar, una palabra y esto se….- sus dedos delgados acallaron mis labios y su sonrisa llena de confianza fue todo lo que necesite.

-no necesito parar algo que deseo con todo mi corazón- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Me posicione encima de ella, abriendo sus piernas y colocándome sobre su entrada, estrecha y sumamente mojada ahora. Comencé los empujes delicadamente. Observado su rostro en todo momento. Al principio no expreso nada, pero pronto pude ver la molestia en sus facciones seguidos por el dolor. Cuando me encontré con un barrera supe que en realidad esa era su primera experiencia e internamente salte de alegría por ser su primer hombre, por ser la persona con quien compartiera aquella experiencia. Y me hice la promesa de que sería el único, porque después de ese momento, sabía que no importara nada, ella no podía alejarse de mi lado.

Con una embestida cruce esa barrera y al instante los ojos de ladybug dejaron caer lágrimas. De inmediato me apresure a besar las lágrimas, el sabor me pareció lo más dulce que podía probar en ese momento. Llegue hasta sus ojos y los bese con la adoración más ferviente, tratando de calmarla, de hacerla sentir bien, como ella me estaba haciendo sentir en esos momentos. Su calidez no tenía comparación, era estrecha y suave. Esperamos unos minutos. Tratando de que su cuerpo se amoldara al mío para provocar un daño minino. Cuando poso sus manos sobre mis glúteos entendí la señal para seguir el movimiento.

Con firmes estocadas comencé a salir y entrar de su cuerpo, besándole y acariciando cada curva que tenía para darme. Sus lágrimas cesaron cuando comencé a escuchar los gemidos que me indicaban que tan bien me sentía y que tan rápido necesitaba que me moviera. Yo no deseaba acabar, pero su vagina parecía exprimirme por completo, le sentía más cerrada y mas resbaladiza con cada embiste, y supe que mi cuerpo no duraría mucho.

Siendo de esa manera, aumente mi ritmo y le mire, grabando en mi mente sus expresiones. Su cuerpo se volvía a tensar, leyendo sus movimientos, seguí con mi trabajo exigiéndole de repente que me miraba- abre tus ojos, my lady, necesito ver tus hermosos ojos, por favor, cariño- no sé si fue la orden o la expresión afectuosa lo que le hizo obedecerme. Sus ojos estaban con el azul más profundo y fuerte que había tenido fortuna de observar. Dos embestidas más y ella llegó a su climax arqueándose y estirando sus pies debajo de mi. Yo solo necesite 5 estacadas más antes de explotar en su interior. Sentí como si me apretara para que más liquido saliera de mi e inundara su vientre.

Era una experiencia sumamente placentera y amaba sentirme de esa forma, pero de repente la realidad me golpeo como un balde de agua fría que estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Ni ella ni yo habíamos tomado la precaución de usar protección. No es como si hubiera planeado llegar a este punto o que pudiera quedar embarazada de nuestra primera vez, pero teníamos que haber sido cuidadosos. El climax fue demasiado rápido para mi y casi de inmediato me sentí menos duro. Me retire de ella aun cuando lady parecía seguir disfrutando los últimos momentos de su orgasmo.

Me alegre por ella, pero la cabeza no me dejada de dar vueltas con la falta de cuidado que habíamos tenido. Parecio que mi rostro era una expresión clara de lo que me atormentaba en ese momento. Lady se apoyo sobre su brazos y me miro descifrando el enigma que me tenia preocupado.

.¿qué sucede?- dijo al final, frustrada por no haberme leído

-nada…es solo que… yo…. Nosotros no nos…. Cuidamos- dije finalmente esperando ver su reacción.

\- oh, eso- mientras se volvía a acortar me jalaba a su lado- no te preocupes en este momento, yo quería estar contigo y tu conmigo, ambos confiamos en el otro.

-pero- volvió a callarme con sus dedos- no hay pero, ambos lo queríamos así. Y si un bebé e lo que te preocupa, no hay problema, compre unas pastillas antes de encontrarnos.

Su sonrisa triunfal me mostro que ella si que había preparado para cualquier sorpresa de la noche. Le ataque a besos como venganza por su confianza excesiva. Al final nos quedamos mirando, ella perdida en mis ojos verdes y yo en sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿en que piensas?- dijo lady acunando el rostro de su dulce amante entre sus manos.

-nada, solo que a partir de hoy eres mía- dije abrazándome a su pecho- por siempre serás mi lady.- acentúe la palabra al final para que entendiera a lo que me refería. Nos cubrió con las sabanas, estando abrazados. Disfrutando la compañía del otro. Lady se durmió rápidamente y yo le observe hasta que sentí mis ojos comenzar a cerrarse.

Justo cuando mis ojos estaban casi por completo cerrados, me pareció ver un brillo en el rostro de mi lady ser despojado del antifaz, pero el sueño pudo más conmigo y justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar completamente mis ojos me pareció ver una luz sobre el rostro de mi lady, justo cuando el mío se iba. La trasformación había terminado. Pero tenía demasiado sueño como para ver su rostro sin antifaz. Eso sería sin duda en la mañana, su regalo de navidad perfecto, el rostro de su amada lady bug.

 **Nota de la autora.**

 **Y con esto termino esta historia espero que sea de su agrado, quiero ver muchos de sus comentarios, buenos o manos siempre se reciben todos.**


End file.
